L'étude d'une structure étrange
by AnonymeH
Summary: Putain de journée qui se finit pas si mal que ça...


**Etude de cette structure étrange**

**Petite histoire citronnée que j'ai écrit en cours, je suis prolifique, en cours...**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise^^**

**bisous**

**Je la dédis aux trois revieweuses de Salem: **

**MiaSa, merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir^^**

**lena-Malefoy, et bah, dès que je rentre chez moi c'est à dire Samedi^^**

**Miss Black 9999: J'espère que tu as vu les explications, merci beaucoup^^**

Là, va falloir m'expliquer parce que j'ai du louper un chapitre... On va retourner un peu en arrière, voulez-vous?

Je sortais d'une après-midi éreintante composé de deux longues heures d'histoire de la magie et de deux heures de potion, ensuite les garçons m'avaient saoûlés avec leur Quidditch puis m'avaient épuisés puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours et encore rien fait alors qu'on croûlaient sous les devoirs rien que pour le lendemain. J'en avais plus qu'assez... Si encore je n'avais pas eu les cris du coeur de Ginny, désespérement amoureuse de ce grand benêt aveugle d'Harry. Et Ron... Il a craqué sur Pansy le pékinois, je penses que c'est son cerveau qui a définitivement « craqué ». Et Néville qui m'a foutu sa plante de merde sous le nez en me hurlant dans les oreilles qu'elle était malade parce qu'elle lâchait un truc encore plus immonde qu'avant. C'est là que j'ai péter un plomb. J'en avais plein les cheveux, le visage, plein la robe... Je crains que cette maleureuse plante n'est pas survécue... Néville se l'ait prise en pleine poire, j'espère une commotion cérébrale, ça lui remmetra peut-être le cerveau en place... Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que 10 minutes après, j'avais hurlé à Harry d'inviter Ginny et à cette dernière de fourrer sa langue (à elle) dans sa gorge (à lui) et d'aller voir près de sa luette si j'y était. À Ron d'acheter une laisse pour son pékinois et à Néville de se foutre sa (censurée) de plante dans son (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip). Je sortis en rage armée de mon nécessaire de toilettes et d'une petite robe. Pansy eut le bonheur (pour elle malheureusement) car je lui hurla que Ron rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits et qu'il fallait, pour ma santé mentale, qu'elle aille le « marquer » comme un bon petit toutou, qu'elle était. Elle faillit me prendre dans ses bras, mais au vu de l'empestine qui me recouvrait, elle finit par courir vers la salle des Griffondor, sans connaître le mot de passe évidement... Quelle cruche! Je me dirigea, en priant pour ne rencontrer personne, vers la salle de bain des préfets. Il ne devait pas d'avoir de dieu pour ma pauvre personne, parce que j'atteins la salle de bains, non sans avoir croisée Luna, scotchée à son Zabini. Après une longue et délaissante toilette, je suis sortie de mon bain, me suis séchée et ai lissée mes cheveux. Et c'est là que c'est parti en live...

Quelqu'un est entré dans la salle tandis que j'étais à bien 15 mètres de la moindre fringue ou serviette. Instinctivement, je me suis tournée vers l'intru qui osait troublé ma quiétude chérement acquise. Et je me suis retrouvée face à Draco Malefoy... Qui me matait allégrament avec une légère teinte rosée s'étalant clairement sur sa face d'albinos. A ce moment, il y a dû avoir une panne dans mon cerveau parce que je me suis dis que ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi canon. Pudiquement, ou sottement, je me suis retournée.

« L'envers vaut l'endroit... a-t-il alorss raillé

Dois-je conclure que la vue te plaît, ai-je alors sottement (faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude!) répondu

Oh que oui, ma belle », a-t-il ajouté.

J'ai alors senit une main sur le bas de mon dos qui m'a fait frissoner tandis qu'elle contournait celui-ci pour se placer sur mon ventre avant de commencer sa course inexorable vers mon sein droit. Son autre main vint trouver sa place sur ma hanche gauche et vint me plaquer contre son corps tandis qu'il triturait mon mamelon, je sentis une bosse contre mes reins. Et voilà, vous comprenez maintenant, pourquoi, je capte plus rien. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou avant qu'il n'y dépose une myriade de petis baisers, le tout provoquant les prémices de cette nuit de délice. Presque contre mon gré, j'ondule mon bassin contre le sien tandis qu'il se dirige lentement, presque douloureusement vers ma féminité qu'il effleure, avant de me caresser plus en profondeur, son pouce massant le centre du plaisir tandis que son index titillait mon entrée. Tout cela m'arrache de nombreux gémissements, il me retourne brusquement, et me pénétre de son regard, où brille la même étincelle de désir qui doit se trouver au fond de mes yeux. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche tandis que je fais glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Le boxer suit et il me plaque au mur, tout en m'embrassant tout aussi voracement. Je ne me prive pas pour lui rendre la pareille. Mes mains glissent sur son torse plusieurs fois avant de m'emparer de sa virilité dressée que je m'empresse de caresser. Il me repousse doucement:

« Non, si tu veux jouer, ce sera après, pour l'instant, c'est mon tour! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il aspire, léche, mordille déjà mes mamelons après avoir laisser de jolie marques rouges sur ma gorge. Il descends inexorablement avant d'écarter mes cuisses doucement et de fouiller mon intimité de sa langues et de ses doigts. Très vite, je me sentis glisser contre le mur. Mon corps ne me répond plus, le plaisir irraddit et les bruits qui émmane de ma petite personne deviennent de plus en plus bruyants, mon souffle devient hératique et j'atteint l'orgasme. Je leva les yeux et me heurta au sourire satisfait de Draco.

« A mon tour de jouer! » sussurai-je avant de m'emparer de la hampe dressée et de l'englober de ma bouche. Je suça, lécha, aspira, palpa... Jusqu'à ce qu'il me redresse avant de glisser en moi. Peu à peu, son va-et-vient s'accélére et monte une tension nouvelle. Il plonge en moi avec délice, et sa bouche ne lache pas la mienne, ses mains sur mes seins. Il me retourne, à mon plus grand plaisir, et je m'appuie d'une seule mains au mur, profitant de l'occasion pour masser ses testicules de ma main libre. Peu de temps après, nous explosons en même temps dans un orgasme fulgurant, en criant le nom de l'autre.

Nous reprenons notre souffle, toujours aussi imbriqué l'un dans l'autre, et il se retire en douceur. Il caresse mon corps avant de m'entrainer dans le bain qu'il a rempli je-ne-sais-quand.

« Hermione Granger, ça te tenterait qu'on approfondissent les relations Griffondores-Serpentards?

Avec grand plaisir, Draco Malefoy, on observe Ron et Pansy?

Je préfère les travaus pratiques...

ça tombe bien, moi aussi... »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Bon, on va dire que ce soir est la soirée formationde couples^^.

**Alors? J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

**Bisous à toutes^^**

**AnonymeH.**


End file.
